Chocobo Party!
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: The Chocobos receive their break! They get their own party to have fun and enjoy themselves throughout the entire thing. A Party Tournament is taking place so they'll be able to participate in this.
1. The Race begins!

Chocobo Party!  
  
Yellow, Green, Red, White, Blue, Purple....the colours continue on in the vast crowd of coloured, long-legged, powerful running birds. Those birds that go 'Kweh' as they bop and run the night away. These are the Chocobos, and they are welcoming us to their own fantastic party! Yay! Chocobo events take place here. Racing, seeking a mate, Chocobo hunting, flying, etc. All of these will take place at this magificent party in Chocobo Paradise. Fat Chocobo is the host of this Chocobo party and will allow hosts to appear that are non-chocobo.  
  
As our spirits fly around to watch these chocobo party all day and all night. A new amusement and entertainment should thrill us all, the life and ways of the Chocobo population! Let's party!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kwehhh! Welcome all my fellow Chocobos to this 50th year celebration party for Chocobos! It is I, Fat Chocobo, bringing you here all the fun in life that you desire, away from those that slave you for their own purposes, and ride you as if you are nothing but mere forms of transportations across lands, through water, or in the air. All Chocobos may take it easy in Chocobo paradise. Let yourself go free and wild with all the entertainment here!!'  
  
The Chocobos all set apart from one another has they ran about to the various different events. Unlimited various greens were handed out, while the Chocobos were eating to their heart's content. It was absolutely fantastic for these chocobos. Everything they enjoyed doing were in Chocobo Paradise. Different Chocobo music was playing in the background. Chocobo Macarena, Chocobo de Techno, etc. That night was absolutely splendid for the Chocobos, and it was going to last for a very long time!  
  
The Gold Chocobo known as Boko was flying into the grounds of Chocobo Paradise. On its back, a Moogle was sat there, riding him to the Chocobo Party. The Mog was the special guest for this hour during the Chocobo Party. 'Kupo! You finally arrived to the party! Welcome! We'll prepare for the start of the party's tournament.' The Moogle known as Kupo stepped off from the back of Boko's back. He walked up to Fat Chocobo and returned the greeting. As Boko flew around the entirety of Chocobo Paradise, temporarily stopping the party to let all the Chocobos know that their attention is needed for the start of the tournament.  
  
'Kupo! Attention all Chocobos! It is time to start the Chocobo Party Tournament Bash! This Tournament consists combinations of many choco events within it. It will take the skills of flying, racing, swimming, and getting through various different obstacles. The skills in searching are needed too. Kupo! All of those Chocobos that wish to participate will be sorted into their colour-coded groups. Gold Chocobos will be taking the Ultimate Tournament trial, while Yellow Chocobos will be taking the most basic and easy Tournment trail, and then everything between. This will also allow you to level up your choco stats and you may be able to evolve your powers and change colours, depending on how well you perform in this Tournament.'  
  
All the Chocobos were excited at this news. They wanted to advance. Many were ready to register, more than three quarters of the Chocobos were prepared. ' The time limit for this Tournament is very short. Once it starts, it will only last for 50 minutes. So all of those Chocobos who are sorted into their groups, prepare yourself as the Tournament will begin in 2 minutes.'  
  
The Chocobos registered, and in groups of Gold, Yellow, Blue, Red, White, Green, etc. were preparing themselves. The 2 minutes was soon running down to 0 seconds.  
  
'10...9....8....7....6....5....4....3...2...1...! GO!'  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The competition is enduring

Chocobo Party!  
  
The tournament that the celebrating Chocobos were going through had just started. For each Chocobo colour a different kind of event will occur. Yellow Chocobos will have events and obstacles on the greenfields, blue Chocobos will have their obstacles in the deep lakes. The Green Chocobos are mainly the mountain climbing ones, therefore they will have a lot of climbing in their own tournament. The Red Chocobos love to play in fire and do not burn, theirs will be a flaming competition, while Pink ones are loving Chocobos, and to find the perfect mate and breed the best Chocobo will win them the prize.  
  
Those more advanced and special Chocobos will have harder tasks and some may not last that long in them. The Black Chocobos have obstacles within green fields, tall mountains, and deep lakes. The White Chocobos are ghostly ones that will go through many walls in different buildings to reach the rewarding goal, and finally, the Gold Chocobos... They have the Ultimate test which is mostly taken place in the skies, but also a combination of parts of the other tournaments for the other colour-coded Chocobos.  
  
The 50 minutes had already began, and all the Chocobos had already started their own competition. Whichever one fails will be Chocosuckers, while those who are victors will increase and evolve into better Chocobos!  
  
'It has begun! The Chocobo Party Tournament Bash! The Chocobos of different colours and abilities are off. There are many Chocobos competing to become more powerful or win the grand prize in their own tournament league. One of these Chocobos will gain the title of Chocobo Party Champion. Which one will it be? Will it happen to be one of the Golden Chocobos? We'll just have to watch and find out...'  
  
Hiko the Red Chocobo loved fire. He burned for it in his soul. The essence and element of fire was just wonderful to run through, and the great sensation. Instead of slowly this Chocobo down, it seemed to increase his stamina and speed everytime he would run through a flame. Hiko knew that he was in the lead so far from the other Red Chocobos, but would it remain this way until the end? For the whole 50 minutes. There was 45 minutes left now, and so far he was able to endure the trials facing him for 5 minutes with ease. This was going to be very simple!  
  
Hiko was only worried now about one thing. Behind him a beautiful shiny female Chocobo was starting to tail him. She was reaching him, closer and closer as she was almost catching up and then would pass him. Even if Hiko was attracted to this Red Chocobo known as Jula, he couldn't slow down and let her beat him. For one it would be an embarrasment, and he just had to win in the Red Chocobo side of the Tournament  
  
Those Blue Chocobos loved the water and would mostly dwell within them. This Blue Chocobo known as Wetlet especially was one of the quickest swimming Chocobos. He was not in the lead yet, but he knew that soon enough with a chance, this speeding one would make it first, this Blue Chocobo would surprise the others when he reached first place right at the last moments.  
  
The Water was warm that day, and it was refreshing with this Chocobo party going on, the mountains that came out from the water were quiet and calm too, but now when these Green Chocobos started to occupy them, they were becoming noiser and dangerous, with rocks starting to fall. The Green Chocobo, Yutiol knew the dangers of these falling rocks, for this one tripped over some small falling rocks and was now tumbling down to the bottom of the mountains.  
  
The other Chocobos were starting to gain the lead and Yutiol was being left in last place, far behind the rest...  
  
The other colour coded Chocobo challenges were advancing on with one or a few Chocobos tied for the lead. The most enjoying tournament to watch was that of the Golden Chocobos. They can be seen from far, diving fast in the skies and swooping into either the water or onto the mountains or fields, performing other tasks that must be done for their special race.  
  
Koko and Lulu were two coupled Gold Chocobos that wanted to badly win the Champion titles of the overall tournament. They pushed all the other Chocobos out of the way, even those that weren't Golden ones. They would need to be put under penalities for their shoving and pushing, but no one noticed them yet as they would sneakily barge their way further and further to first place, and make it appear as though other Chocobos were responsible for what they were doing.  
  
Kupo the Mog was patrolling throughout all the different Colour-coded Chocobo tournaments, riding on the Golden Chocobo, Boko, but Kupo could notice the little dilemmas going on with the two coupled Golden Chocobos. He would have to do something about them so that no Chocobo would be hurt, and the competition could be friendlier and fun.  
  
Boko with Kupo upon him swooped down to these two on Kupo's command. Kupo would stop them and have a word with them, and have them follow him away from the Tournament if they were to continue what they were doing, and they would have to be watched at all times.  
  
'Kupo! Stop! I must talk to you two Chocobos! Kupo!' Koko and Lulu simply ignored Kupo's shouts, but Kupo kept on yelling at them. They still were ignoring and they just didn't want to listen, they were more focused on winning no matter what. Even if they did win, Kupo would've seen to it that they would be excluded from being champions because of their cheating.  
  
From far, Fat Chocobo could hear Kupo's repeating shouts, and he knew that something was going on, this would probably need himself to check up on things. Deciding to head off to Kupo's location. The Fat Chocobo would deal with Koko and Lulu...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
